Destiny
by lilytimes
Summary: What if you had a choice? What if you knew where every fork and bend led you and how it was going to turn out? When Bella visited La Push before her wedding she didn't think it would end like this.
1. Chapter 1 My Choice

**Hi...**

**So I kinda wasn't going to publish this story, until I had finished my other one, but this story just keeps popping up on my desk top (I think my partner keeps putting it there) so I decided to post the first chapter, before giving it to my Beta so all mistakes are mine and I take the blame for them.**

**So I hope you enjoy this story so far...**

* * *

Chapter One My choices

You're not always given a choice on how you wish for your life to turn out.

But as I stood between Edward my boyfriend and Jacob my best friend, I wished to know who to choose, and if I was to choose would I be happy with them or would it end badly, would I be able to fix it if I choose the wrong one, I know that I wouldn't be able to handle another heart break if it happened again, I wasn't strong enough to be able to survive, especially without Jacob by my side, but I know that I couldn't live without Edward either.

Biting at my lip I realised that yet again I was standing on both sides of the treaty line, on the Forks side of the line Edward stood and on the La Push side Jacob stood, both equally attractive and attentive, though if she admitted Jacob was more so then Edward, at least Jacob listened, and didn't command her every move.

Sighing she decided that she had better break up the macho feast before it turned fatal, dragging her feel across to Jacob's side she turned to address Edward.

Smiling at him lightly she stated "I will see you tomorrow after the bonfire"

"Goodbye my love" Edward called as he slinked away from where Jacob and I stood on the side of the road.

Watching him slip into his Volvo, Bella felt a sense of relief pass through her, at seeing him leave, she loved him she truly did and she was happy, she kept repeating to herself.

Even though the voice in the back of her head shouted that it was a mistake.

She loved him enough to marry him; she loved him enough to become a vampire, to give up her life as it was in this world, to join his.

All the doubts coursing through her head are all because Alice is going overboard with the wedding, it wasn't because in three days time she would lose her warmth, she wouldn't be able to eat pizza or hang around the pack any longer, she wouldn't be able to cook with Emily or even pretend to be interested in what game Charlie was watching, or have long conversations with Angela about boys in general.

Feeling that squeezing feeling around her chest again, Bella closed her eyes and started to take deep breathes, she was fine she kept repeating this is normal.

Opening her eyes she looked up into the sunny smile of her best friend, smiling at him lightly Bella gripped his hand tugging on it lightly she stated "come on let's get to Emily's, I promised to help her cook"

Jacob frowned at her, starring at her before stating "you don't want to marry Edward"

No. she didn't want to marry anyone, but right now Edward was safer then Jacob, Edward was safer than them all; he wouldn't imprint and leave her broken.

"Of course I do" Bella stated, running her hands over her arms "it's just wedding nerves"

"You hate weddings" Jacob stated as he walked to the other side of the car "you hate the whole idea of them, why the hell would you want to marry someone for the whole of eternity, what if once you are married you don't love Edward anymore"

Bella snorted lightly "to hate someone in marriage you need to be married at least three months, and by then I'll be a vampire and it won't matter what I think"

"so your still going to pick a filthy blood sucker over a heartbeat, christ Bella, why can't you just stay home" Jacob asked his body starting to shake "god, you could marry the marshmallow for all I care, just don't get turned"

"it's not your discussion" Bella snapped, her hands going up in the air "it's mine and I choose this, you didn't so if you were really my best friend you'll butt out of my decision and let me make my own god damn mistakes"

Jacob snarled, before turning on his heels and bursting into fur before trotting off to the forest.

"that's really mature Jacob Black" Bella snapped "just go hide in your wolf form, instead of admitting you were wrong" screaming in frustration Bella snarled "I'll drive my fucking self to Emily's house"

Stomping over to the driver's side of the car, Bella cursed as she noticed that no keys were in the ignition, jumping out of the car, she scooped up a bit of jeans, realising it was his left pocket Bella grabbed out his phone, putting it in her pocket, she continued to look for his other pocket, hoping that the damn keys were in the other side.

Giving up Bella sat on the side of the road, placing her head in her hands she couldn't help but feel that this was a sense of déjà, she always seemed to be losing her temper of late, and hurting either Edward or Jacob's feelings.

Why couldn't the pair of them accept that she had already decided her fate.

She decided that she would be a vampire the moment she could save Edward from the voultori, she would do anything to ensure that he had been alright, and that he survived.

But now she wasn't so sure she should have got on the plane with Alice.

Breathing deeply, Bella snapped her eyes up to see a sandy coloured wolf starring at her, raising her eye brow at Seth she stated "be a good wolfie, and find the arse hats keys for me"

Seth starred at her for a minute before trotting over to the nearest bush, phasing human he slipped on a pair of cut offs, and a shirt.

"Hello Seth" Bella called

"Hey Bella" Seth replied, as he started to fish around for Jacob's keys coming back with them in his hands handing them to her he smiled at her again "I'll see you later at the bon fire" rushing off into the forest again leaving her on the side of the road.

Shaking her head, Bella will never understand Seth or Quil for the matter; those two are defiantly on the same stuff.

Dusting herself down Bella walked over to Jacob's rabbit, slipping into the driver seat, she had to adjust it all the way forward before going anywhere, starting it she turned it around and headed towards Emily's house.

Pulling up into the drive way, Bella slipped out of the car, jiggling the keys a little Bella smirked before throwing them over the top of the car, she know it was childish but at the minute Jacob Black could go to hell.

Turning around Bella eyed Paul and Jared sitting on the front step.

Daring either of them to say something she brushed in between them and entered Emily's house.

Spotting Emily in the kitchen, she felt some of her tension leave her.

She was always at peace in Emily's kitchen of late.

Smiling at Bella over her shoulder Emily asked "so, what did you say to Jacob this time?"

Rolling her eyes Bella slipped on one of Emily's aprons and started to peel potatoes "he still doesn't get why I choose Edward"

"Because you love him" Emily stated as she rolled out hamburger meat

Bella stopped peeling potatoes to look at Emily slightly. "Yes that's why"

Emily hummed "are you sure, the last few times I've seen you, you haven't actually said the words"

Bella frowned lightly, as she thought over Emily's words, had she actually said it out loud.

No, she hadn't said it since the newborn army, she loved him she know that but was it really enough?

Biting her lip Bella asked "how do you know you made the right choose, choosing Sam?"

Emily smiled at her, making sure that no wolf was around; she grabbed Bella's hand and the keys to Sam's truck, leading Bella out of the house they spotted Jared and Paul carrying wood through, waving at them Emily stated "just tell Sam that we have gone to get some drinks for this evening"

"Quil was going to do that" Paul stated, his eyes lingering slightly on Bella

"Yes and we all know he will forget" Emily returned as she continued tugging Bella towards the truck.

Climbing into the passenger side Bella waited for Emily to start the truck.

Bella waited until Emily had pulled the truck out of the drive way before asking "where are we going?"

"I went and seen the Sharman Bella, I had two lines to follow one with Sam and the other with my boyfriend" looking at Bella Emily continued "I drank two dream potions one for each line and I fell asleep instantly, I dreamed of pain, and loneliness with my boyfriend, but with Sam I dreamed of sunshine, growing old and children"

"So it tells you which path to follow?" Bella asked

"No, it shows you which one would be like, if you'll be happy"

"I'm a paleface" Bella stated "will he help me"

Emily nodded "we'll beg, that's what we'll do, if you're not happy with Edward your life will end, you won't be able to go back from that, what if 6 months down the track you want to give Jacob a chance, or in years to come you hate each other, if you come back a vampire the pack will kill you" gripping her free hand in Bella's Emily continued "your discussion doesn't just affect you anymore it affects everyone in your life, and if turning into a vampire is the happy alternative then, you need to know" smiling at her Emily added "besides I would miss you too"

Bella smiled she know it was the truth but for the life of her she couldn't really wrap her head around it, she didn't know why she really had to give up everyone just because she was a vampire, couldn't she still be friends with them at least she would be able to live forever alongside them, she know deep down that she would never be able to be around a human once she was a vampire.

"Thank you Emily" Bella whispered.

Emily smiles slightly at her before turning back to focus on the road, her hand clasped with Bella's in the centre of the cab.

Bella's heart seemed to pause as a small cabin on the edge of La Push come into view, taking a deep breath her heart restarted as she climbed out of the cab, taking the steps behind Emily she wasn't sure what to expect as she walked into Quil Senior's living room.

"Quil" Emily called through the house, as she stepped through it.

A frail man slunk out of the shadows in the living room; he eyed them both before he turned to Bella "I've been waiting for you to come here"

Swallowing nervously Bella waited for him to speak.

"You're here to see if you have made the right choice, with the Vampire yes?"

Bella nodded

Old Quil hummed lightly as he walked over to a small table in the middle of longue room, grabbing a wooden box he walked over and placed it in Bella's out stretched hands.

"These tonic's will help you see your future, tonight by the fire take the first bottle, then the next after you have finished with the first dream, and the third one is to be your last"

Bella frowned "three?"

Old Quil laughed at her "yes girl your destiny can go three ways"

* * *

**So let me know what you all think? is it worth continueing or should I just forget about it?**

**thanks all for reading it**

**Lily**


	2. Chapter 2 The Walk

**Hi..**

**So I'm really naughty and posting this chapter without giving it to my Beta. but she does have the rest of the story.**

**so as she fixes my million and one mistakes through out it I will post them.**

* * *

Chapter Two the Walk

Bella sat fiddling with the first of the corked bottles as she looked around the fire, smiling at Emily across it she wandered if there plan would work.

From what she was told she gets to spend 24 hours in each state of dreaming, but according to Emily you can see a whole life time in those 24 hours and then some, biting her lip lightly she tried to image who the third bottle would be for, she knew that one would be Edward's the other Jacob's, but she couldn't figure out who the third one was.

Old Quil's word vibrated through her head as she puzzled over it some more.

Who had she twisted into loving her without realising it?

Taking a deep breath, Bella tried not to twist the bottle to much in her hands.

As long as she took the first one within the vicinity of the fire, and Emily drew the charcoal lines on her forehead she should be able to start the journey that will show her what her future holds.

Breathing deeply she smiled at Jacob as he come to sit beside her once again.

"So" he started

Bella raised her eyebrow at him before continuing to stare out at the flames

"I'm sorry for over reacting before" Jacob started "but you gotta admit that I'm right in some ways"

Bella muttered "I wouldn't know anymore" turning to look at Jacob she stated "just drop it Jacob, ok, tonight I don't really care for your opinion on Edward, in fact I just want a night where he is not mentioned"

"Sure" Jacob answered as he turned away from her slightly.

Sighing Bella closed her eyes trying to will away the nerves that started to eat up inside her.

What if Jacob was the first bottle? What if being with Jacob was as easy as breathing and she was a horrible person for even thinking that it would be anything other than amazing and easy with him.

What if after Edward changed her he changed as well? What if he was what he thought he was and she was just influenced by hormones, or his pheromones that he gives off. What if she is this horrible creature that tears and rips apart everyone she cares for?

Shaking her head, she tried to remove all the what if's that were swirling around her head.

"Sure, it's not like you're going to turn into a blood sucker tonight anyway" Jacob stated placing his arm around her shoulders

Scoffing at him, Bella glared at him before removing his arm from her shoulders, walking away from him Bella walked around the fire and entered Emily's house, breathing deeply she tried to calm her nerves, slipping the little glass bottle back into the wooden box with the other two on the kitchen container, she couldn't help but marvel how one was icy to touch, where as the other two were burning hot.

Shrugging Bella closed the box lid and grabbed a bottle of water from Emily's fridge.

"What are you up to Swan?"

Bella turned to stare at Leah, before uncapping her water and taking a long sip. "Drinking water Leah, what are you doing?"

Leah narrows her eyes as she glares at Bella "is that all you are doing?"

"Yep" Bella stated popping the P, before taking another sip of her water.

Leah growled lightly at her before turning and walking away from her "whatever it is I'll find out"

"And you'll tell Sam" Bella snipped "like a good little puppy"

"At least I have a purpose in life" Leah snarled coming to stand back in front of Bella, her breath hitting Bella in the face "at least I'm not throwing my life away, to become a corpse"

Bella laughed lightly "instead you wish to be alive and waste it with your petty jealous issues you have with your cousin and the man you were cheating on anyway."

Leah stood there like a fish as she stared at Bella "how?"

"Small towns" Bella sneered "I know everything about you Leah, so don't push it"

Leah stared at her some more before nodding her head and walking out of the kitchen.

Sighing Bella rested the back of her head on the over head cupboards in Emily's kitchen.

She knew that she was being a bitch to Leah, just to remove some of her pent up frustration that she had accumulated over the last few days.

Her mind instantly going back to the box on the counter, she tried with all her might to not panic and swallow them all right then and there.

Taking another sip of her water, she looked up to see Paul walking into the house.

Smiling lightly at him she felt some peace settle over her shoulders as she spotted him.

"Causing trouble Swan?"

Smirking at him Bella stated "it's not like she didn't deserve it"

Paul shook his head "even after you gave us all the need to be nice to her speech"

Bella hummed playing with the lid of her water bottle "something like that"

Paul chuckled lightly, coming to stand beside her at the bench, their shoulders brushed as they stood there.

"So don't take this the wrong way, but why won't you choose Jacob, I mean at least he wouldn't kill you when your ovulating"

Shaking her head at him Bella stated "Edward wouldn't kill me while I was ovulating you dork"

"No but he might try it when you're on your rags"

Bella frowned at him; she didn't wish to tell him that every time she has had her rags as he called it, she had spent the 5 days with Charlie away from the Cullen's.

That was another thing that she was worried about, her blood issue in the future, how would they handle that if her period comes late? Would Edward insist that she stop the pill or take it consistently so that she took her period every three months or six?

"You keep biting that lip it will fall off"

Bella snorted "wouldn't that be a pity"

"Yep" Paul stated popping the P, "if you didn't have a bottom lip how would Jacob dream about nibbling on it, or when the vampire removes his stick from his arse use it for other means"

"What the hell can a lip be good for?" Bella asked turning to stare at him.

"Would you like me to show you?" Paul whispered as he threaded his fingers through her hair.

Snorting Bella pulled away from him slapping him lightly on the shoulder "jesus Paul can't you go one day without trying to get into my pants"

Paul smirked lightly "when your cold I might stop" he paused "though if you're turned a virgin wouldn't your hymen stay intact, so every time you fucked you'd be a virgin" he hummed lightly "I could live with the smell for that"

Shaking her head in disgust Bella looked away from him.

Chuckling to himself, Paul picked up the little wooden box on the bench that held Bella's tonics in it.

Reaching out her hands Bella went to grab the wooden box "easy Paul, don't drop them"

Paul frowned at her, before prying the box open, taking a whiff at the liquids inside he stated "why do you have three vials of walking dreams"

Biting her lip Bella pulled the box out of his hands shutting the lid she stated "it really isn't any of your business"

"It is our business if you're having second thoughts" Paul stated

"I'm not having second thoughts, it's not for what you think" Bella stated, peeking inside the box to make sure they were all alright, that the tiny frail glass vials weren't damaged in any way.

"Do you know how dangerous those are?" Paul asked

"Of course I know" she snipped

"They can kill you, fuck Bella one bottle of that shit can kill you but you got three, are you planning on doing it properly with old Quil to watch over your body, or are you just going to swallow them tonight when you get home"

"Don't be lecturing me Paul Lahote" Bella snapped turning to stare into his face "I know what I'm doing, and I'll do it my way"

"Fine" Paul snarled stalking out of the house

Sighing in relief Bella moved the box of vials to the little counter near the back door, deciding that she had better go out there; she slipped through the flywire door.

Coming to stand beside Emily she noticed that quite a few wolves had already left.

"Not long now" Emily whispered to Bella.

Nodding Bella faked a yawn as she started to strike up a conversation with Emily about bake ware, and muffin recipes.

At 30 minutes to midnight, Emily kissed Sam good night and watched him stumble into the house.

Bella had bid Jacob good night with Quil and Embry an hour ago.

Which left the bonfire free for Emily and Bella's use.

"I'll go get the drinks" Bella stated

Emily nodded, as she reached into the pocket of the chair she had been sitting on.

Pulling out a well worn leather pouch, she started fishing around inside for the paints.

Shrugging her jacket, Bella tugged on the white slip of Emily's she had borrowed for this occasion, unbuttoning her jeans she slipped out of them leaving her in a slip that hugged her boobs and fell down to mid calf, tying the tie she grabbed the wooden box, walking outside Bella stood in the centre of the circle that Emily had drawn in the sand at the edge of the bonfire,

Emily drew symbols on Bella's forehead, wrists ankles and the back of her neck, she burnt sage and lavender around Bella chanting in a language that Bella heard them talk in quite often, as Emily glided around her Bella felt sleep tug at her as she inhaled the sweet smells, Bella raised the vial to her lips.

Swallowing it in one gulp, she tried not to gag on the bitter cold liquid as it raced down her throat.

Feeling her world tilt Bella caught a glance of Sam rushing out of the house and Paul the trees, before her body dropped to the sand, starring into the flames of the fire she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath of the sweet smelling smoke.

* * *

**So.. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I thank all for reading and reviewing.**

**lily.**


	3. Chapter 3 Burning Immortality

**Hi all sorry for the long wait.**

**This chapter is all my own spelling and grammer mistakes, my beta is a bit busy and i couldnt wait for her magic touch.**

**so here is chapter three.**

* * *

Chapter Three Burning Immortality

Bella was on fire.

That's how she could describe it; she had rolled into the fire, and was slowly being burnt alive.

Rising on shaky legs, Bella wandered where she was, noticing a glass door in front of her, a forest behind that she walked towards it.

Turning the handle she gasped in shock as the handle come off in her hands, turning away from the door, Bella tried to see why she had pulled the handle off.

Why the door handle was now in her hand crumpled as if it was a piece of paper.

"Bells"

Seeing Jacob, Bella wrinkled her nose in disgust, at the smell of wet dog hit her full force "what is that awful smell?"

"Gee thanks Bells, you don't smell like a basket of roses either"

Staring at him slightly, Bella had the sudden urge to sniff herself.

Frowning at her Jacob asked "you do remember what today is don't you?"

"Today?" Bella asked

"Yeah the Italian bloodsuckers are coming to kill Nessie" Jacob stated as he starred at her "can vampires get sick"

"Vampire?" Bella asked "who's Nessie? What's going on?"

Jacob frowned at her "gee, practicing your shield really does mess with your head" with a shake of his own head Jacob walked through the door with the missing handle.

Bella felt like chasing him down and ripping his throat out.

As soon as that thought entered her head she withdrew in shock.

Why the hell had she thought that?

Deciding to follow Jacob, Bella walked through the door, stepping out into the sun she turned her face towards it, she loved the first rays of the sun when they warmer her skin, as the rays hit her Bella court a sparkle out of the corner of her eye, turning she expected to see Edward beside her, but when she was meet with empty space she frowned some more.

"There you are love" Edward called as he approached her "are you ready to go hunting, we will need all our strength for today"

Looking at Edward she noticed for the first time that the dazzling overwhelming sensation wasn't clouding her mind, his over bearing nature sparked annoyance and anger within her, he no longer seemed like a bright sparkly neon sign that pointed out her flaws.

Instead, he was plain

Plain as she once felt towards him

Shaking herself from her stupor she realised that she had better answer him "hunting?" Bella asked "I've never been allowed to go hunting with you before"

Edward frowned at her, his face a mask of puzzlement "Zafrina said you would have some problems after using your shield for so long yesterday, I never know it would be memory lose."

Getting fed up with their games Bella snapped "will someone tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Try and remember" Edward answered back tersely "I'm going to find Zafrina; she might be able to explain why you can't remember."

Realising that she had held her breath for that whole time Bella quickly breathed out then in again, as the air filled her lungs she didn't hear the pounding that was accustom to her holding her breath for so long.

Turning away from everyone that had started to fill into the yard from all directions, Bella fled into the house, racing up the stairs and into Edward's room.

Noticing that no bed was in the room anymore, she was even more puzzled. Did she not sleep in here?

Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror, Bella gasped as she starred into the red eyes of a new born vampire, walking towards the reflective surface, Bella ran her finger tips along the glass tracing the beautiful sculptured cheek bones, the fine dainty fingers and the hour glass waist that greeted her made her want to cry.

She was beautiful.

For once in a very long time Bella felt beautiful, going back to run her fingers against the glass again she was mesmerised by the sheer difference of how she looked.

She felt confident that she for once was the one in power over something in her life, that there would be no Edward running around doing things for her, she was her own person.

Her own beautiful person.

Feeling a tingling in the back of her mind, Bella closed her eyes welcoming the feeling.

_As a flash of a memory of her wedding poured into the front of her mind, she smiled at the beautiful gown, and Alice's behaviour toward the whole wedding._

_Next flashed a memory of boarding a plane with Edward, flying cross country, then around the continent then boarding a boat to go to a remote island in the middle of the ocean, the beauty struck her again as she watched herself watching the sunset on the beach. _

_A flash of pain as Edward and her had sex the first time, the pain of him leaving bruises all over her fragile human skin, waking up the next morning, unable to feel her legs and sleeping in a destroyed bed, feather and doonas thrown all around the room, the top of the four poster bed lay on the floor near the window, and the head board was missing big fist full's of the hardwood, she remembered her crawling across the bed, and standing on shaky legs_

_She watched in horror as a body covered in bruises was revealed in the mirror. _

_A pale stomach, growing in front of her very eyes, the pain as the child inside her kicked, ribs cracking and breaking under her skin._

_A sickly thin body being undressed and helped into the bath, a pale hand running across a stomach that was stretched to thinly, blood vessels in the skin burst to the top layer, leaving horrible red lines across the pale flesh._

_Pain._

_Jacob taking over being Alpha, arguing with Sam about whom was in control, a whole section of the forest levelled in Sam and Jacob's rage._

_The Pack splitting in two, only Seth Leah an Embry following Jacob, the rest stayed behind with Sam._

_Pain as Edward bites into her stomach, ripping the monster from within her out, the feeling of her life leaving her, the feeling as a small child was shown to her, the unnatural eyes and teeth flashing at her. _

_A small child with bright red eyes flying into her arms, the connection she felt to the monster, the maternal feeling she thought she would never feel towards anyone if she choice this life._

_The way the child lead Jacob around like he was a pet, the way Jacob aloud the child to lead him, like she was the sun and he was the earth revolving around it._

_Jacob and her arguing over him imprinting on Renesme_

_The child attracting the attention of the Volturi._

_The threat of the whole clan being wiped out. _

_Sam Uley's pack being swallowed by madness, none of the wolves knew about._

Sucking in a breath she no longer needed, she turned to look at her darling husband.

"Is everything alright?"

She loved him once.

But she knows in her heart that that love was not real, it was fake brought on by his dazzling ability.

She wasn't meant for Edward.

She was never meant for Edward.

And she knew now that if she had of chosen this life, she would of chosen wrong.

Squaring her shoulders she had 24 hours in this body, in this time were she made the biggest mistake of her life, she would live as this Bella would have and find out as much as she could of her horrible decision.

"Yes my love" she whispered as she approached him, looping her arms around his neck she kissed him "I am just apprehensive of today"

Edward smiled slightly "it is times like these that I wish Alice could see through the wolves, I would love to know if our family is to live or if it is to die in today's ill fated charade"

Biting at her lip Bella peered up at Edward as she asked "even though Renesme brought this on us, wouldn't you have thought that if I had listened to you in the first place that the family may live"

Edward stared at her "I love our daughter, I would protect her with my life and so would Jacob"

The monster shouldn't have been made.

Biting her tongue on her thoughts she stated "I know of this"

"Then you have no concern about our daughters safety, now come we must head to the field"

As Edward tugged her hand she smiled lightly as she was able to keep up with him, in a matter of minutes they had made it to the field where the Volturi was supposed to meet them.

Turning to look around she noticed a lot of different vampire mauling around as well as the four wolves in there wolf form.

As Jacob shifted back to his human form he approached Edward, his eyes not even glancing at Bella as he stated "Sam's pack in not joining us, one of his wolves is in a great deal of pain, and is unable to phase human"

"Surely they can still help us, the Volturi will wipe out your whole tribe not just you four wolves he will kill them all."

"you don't know what it's like Edward" Jacob hissed "one of his wolves is suffering, when that happens they all suffer, they wouldn't be of any use to us anyway in the shape of mind they are all in"

Edward narrowed his eyes at Jacob before nodding his head.

Feeling small hands clutch at her pants Bella bent down and scooped up the demon child into her arms.

As she held the too hot body close to her she felt her daughter touch her pale cheeks.

Is Aunt Alice going to be back for the Volturi?

At the child like question Bella frowned, for someone who was only born a month ago, she was at the developed stage of a three year old, she wandered when she would be able to screw her best friend, or maybe that wouldn't happen for a few more years at least.

"I don't know" Bella answer as she passed the child into Edward's arms.

For some reason the child gave her the creeps, she didn't want to touch the creature that shared her blood.

Renesme frowned at her mother's behaviour before clutching at her daddy.

As figures in robes come into view, Bella felt a hush fall over the crowd as a even cold coldness crept across her skin, she know that in this moment if she had a heart it would have stopped beating in her chest.

Counting 24 vampires in front of her, she know that there was more than just what you could see, she could almost feel more of them hovering around them, slowly forming a circle to ensure that none escape.

Aro stepped forward as he addressed them "ah, Bella I see you have been changed into our kind, I do hope the experience was a pleasant one"

Bella smiled tight lipped at Aro as she responded "it's a great honour to be a vampire at last"

"Yes" Aro hissed "I suppose it in"

As Aro's red eyes focused on Renesme, Bella felt some motherly instinct kick in as she watched the predator eye the child "it is a shame that your discretion will have ended such a short immortal life"

"Our daughter is not an immortal child" Edward stated "if you would just see for yourself, you would realise that Renesme is a hybrid not an immortal child"

Aro held out his hand in front of Edward, as he sighed in boredom "very well show me"

She felt a nervous energy in the pit of her stomach as she watched Edward walk towards Aro with Renesme.

She watched as Aro placed his hand first on Renesme's hand and then on Edward's as if debating on whether or not they both spoke the truth.

Aro hummed lightly as he stated "this may be the truth, but I cannot let you all live, knowing you have consorted with the children of the moon, for that you all must die"

Both crowded of Vampire's seemed too jumped into a stance, some of them already buzzing with energy as they got ready to use their powers.

"Unless" Aro called "Bella and Edward join the Volturi"

"yes" Bella shouted as she thought of the danger the guard would bring on her old friends and her family, she knew in her heart that they wouldn't stop with just the group they had assembled today, they would wipe out Forks and La Push.

"No" Edward shouted "we would rather die than join you and leave our daughter"

Aro laughed lightly at the pair "it seems you two are at differences, very well" with a snap of his hand Bella watched in horror as Aro snapped Renesme's neck.

As the little girl went limp in her father's arms Bella felt a howl of pain ripped from the throat of the wolf beside her, as all four of the wolves seemed to all drop to their hunches and curl up upon them.

Bella was torn between rushing to Jacob's aid or Edward's as he stood in a death grip with Aro, the lifeless body of Renesme's being trampled at their feet.

Looking up Bella collided with s body of a vampire, breaking from its grip she reached around and pulled its arms from its sockets, before snapping its neck as Aro had done to Renesme a minute early.

Stepping back Bella watched in horror as the wolves were ripped apart, she watched as Leah was drained of her blood in wolf form and finished in human.

Embry's whole body was crushed from the inside out, while Seth was literally ripped apart, she watched as four vampires each grabbed a paw and pulled.

She watched in sick fascination as the sandy wolf howled in pain, phasing to his human form where his human eyes locked on her for a second before his head was separated from his torso, ending his young life.

Spinning around she allocated Jacob, who had managed to crawl over to the lifeless form of Renesme where he laid, whining and howling in pain, she know that he was lost to the wolf.

All around her Bella watched as her friend were pulled apart and burnt.

She caught a glimpse of Emmett being thrown alive on to the fire, he screamed in agony as he dragged the two vampires into the fire with him.

Esme and Carlisle had died together both in the throes of Jane's power, both had wiggled in agony their hands clasped, as Alec had come up behind them and removed their heads from their body, throwing them into the fire.

Even Rosalie had fared no better her life ending as she dragged another vampire to close to the fire.

Bella watched as Edward's body was left in pieces on the forest floor, his limbs twitching as they tried to get back together again.

She watched as slow each vampire that was willing to stand beside them was ripped apart, some with simple beheading other endured Jane's powers before their finally death took them.

Looking up at Aro she realised she was the last one left alive, raising her chin she decided that the sooner she ended her own life, the sooner she would return to the really one and make sure that this didn't occur.

"I'm not going to kill you Isabella, your gift is of much use to me, you're better off alive with it, then you are dead."

"Why kill everyone then?" Bella asked as she inched closer to the fire

Aro laughed "oh where just getting started, I need to make sure that there are no more wolves born"

"There was only four" Bella lied "and you killed them all"

Aro laughed as he looked down at the mass of bloody red fur that was Jacob "we have done our research, Isabella, the tribe that created these monsters must be wiped out, so that it does not happen again"

Bella gasped in horror at the realisation hit her.

Aro hadn't come just for her, or her daughter he know all along about the wolves and had needed a reason to kill them all, they had waited there time to strike.

She watched in horror as she was held by Dimintri as the Volturi and followers descended upon La Push, she listened as woman and children screamed in terror as they were all silenced, she watched in horror as the Volturi brought out the heads of the men and through them out into the street.

She felt a sob build up in her chest as she saw them pull Jared and Sam apart, much the same way they had done Seth.

She felt the grief and guilt course through her as she listened for hours all the screams of the Quileute tribe as it was silenced for the final time.

She felt her mind shut down as she witnessed the horrors around her.

For the next hundred years as Bella played the puppet for the Volturi, as she watched them manipulate, and play with humans, draining whole families and even eliminating their own kind that adapted their diet to the way of the Cullen's, she prayed that the nightmare would end, that she would wake up on Emily's grass and all this would be a horrible nightmare.

As she closed her eyes in her chamber, she brought a knife to her skin, digging the sharp blade into her forearm, she watched as the blade bent, reaching down she bite into her wrist, coming away with a chunk of her flesh, the pain that ripped through her system was nothing when she dropped the candle on to the broke skin were the venom leaked out of.

She could no longer wait for Old Quil's tonic to work; she couldn't live in this life any longer.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading, reviewing, and the following=D.**

**lily**


	4. Chapter 4 Fixing the Wrong

**Hi all**

**It has been brought to my attention by a 'lovely review' (note the sarcasm there) that the four stories I have posted are incorrect in many things, I would like to point out to my amazing reviewers/ readers who i reply to and I know it wasn't you, you can stop reading this because I know you are not stupid enough and have enough balls to leave a name when reviewing a negitive feedback, but for the rude person who across all four of my stories pointed out I was writing something wrong. I would just like to point out that it is called fanfiction for a reason, what is written in these stories are purely from my own head, and no way have I copied someone else's idea, or that i am that twisted that i believe the world is such a horrible place. To this person I would like to point out that you obviously are under the age of 18 and need to stop reading my stories they are rated M for a reason, and bad things happen in the real world, as for copying someone else i will gladly point out that my Harry Potter's stories are originally posted on another site before this one and the twilight stories I have post have come from my own twisted mind, no one else's.**

**If you take offence to being 'publicly corrected' then kindly leave your name in a review and i will gladly set you straight through a private message.**

**Sorry for waste everyone else's time, so i gladly give you the much awaited chapter you have all been waiting for, all grammer and spelling mistakes are mine as my beta is very busy and I am a bit impatient to finish this story. **

* * *

Chapter Four Fixing the wrong

Bella gasped for breath as she awoke, coughing lightly she crawled up on to her hands and knees, trying to keep the content of her stomach down she thought over what she had just lived.

As she felt sobs build up in her chest, she looked around her to see Emily, Seth, Sam and Paul all starring at her.

Jumping up she throw her arms around Emily's neck.

Sobbing into the woman's shoulder she tried not to let the guilty carry through with her.

She had witnessed a horrible dream that she would never repeat.

Emily wrapped her arms around her waist, as she shared a look with Sam, she had been right and they both knew it, but for now she needed to take care of the sobbing girl in her arms before she let her fiancé know "hush now Bella, what did you see? Whose bottle did you drink from?"

Trying to get her sobs under control Bella shook her head, as she wiped at her eyes, her tears seemed to leak faster as she locked eyes with Seth.

Throwing herself at him, she ran her arms up his chest, and felt around his throat, before dissolving in more sobs "I'm so sorry" she howled as she hugged him

"Easy Bells" Seth murmured as he rocked her gently "whatever you saw isn't going to happen, you can change it if you want to"

Clutching him tighter she couldn't remove the way his eyes had stared at her, the way they lacked their normal sunny look, the gleam had been gone, and in its place was betrayal. "I'm so so sorry" she murmured over and over again.

"Shh" Seth whispered "it wasn't like you killed me or anything Bells I'm right here"

At his declaration Bella sobbed harder, her wails grew louder.

"This is why it is dangerous to do this ceremony without a Sharman" Sam snapped at his imprint "the soul doesn't always return right"

"Her soul is there Sam" Emily snapped back "it's her heart that is broken, something happened in that life that was heartbreaking to her"

"Who's did she choice first?" Paul asked as he twirled the empty bottle in his hands "was it the leaches?"

"I don't know I haven't asked" Emily snipped "Seth I suggest you take Bella inside" turning to look at her imprint she stated coolly "I suggest you sleep elsewhere tonight Samuel"

Being scooped up into Seth's arms had Bella's sobs subsiding slightly.

When a warm cup of tea was thrust into her hands Bella drank it greedily.

Her throat felt like it hadn't had a drink in a hundred years.

She supposed that it truly hadn't in the sense.

"Bella" Emily called softly

"Oh Em" Bella sobbed "it was so horrible"

"What happened?" Emily asked as she sat next to Bella on the couch "you've been out for over 48 hours, we had old Quil look you over, and all he said was that you hadn't found your answer yet."

Bella laughed bitterly "oh I found, I found it within minutes of being there" shaking her head sadly she stated "I'm not marrying Edward, I'm not going to let what I saw come true"

"What did you see?" Emily asked

"I got turned" Bella stated

"I figured" Emily said as she raised her eyebrow, silently telling Bella to go on with her story.

"I was pregnant with a hybrid first, it's this half vampire human monster, that took after her father in every way, even the diet" laughing lightly Bella continued "you know what was amazing Emily, the monster was Jacob's imprint"

"What?" Emily shouted

Bella nodded "and because I had that monster, the whole of the tribe was wiped out"

"Oh my god" Emily stated as she clutched at Bella arm.

"And I just watched as they ripped Seth apart" Bella stated "I didn't do anything as they grabbed him at all four paws and tugged" Bella continued as she looked off into space, her mind still reeling with what had happened, and how she had caused it all.

"What happened to Sam and me?" Emily asked her voice barely a whisper as she looked at the young woman before her, there hands clasped together as they both held their breath.

"I assume they drained you dry, as for Sam he was met with Seth's fate, so was Jared" Bella spoke drily as she confessed to Emily what had happened.

"All of this happened because of one little girl?" Emily asked

Bella shook her head "no, this all happened because I married a god damn blood sucker"

"What are you going to do?" Emily asked

Gripping the cup Bella stated "I'm not marrying Edward, the Volturi can kill me for all I care, and they aren't coming to La Push" she stated jaw set as she went to stand from the couch.

Emily nodded, jumping up from the couch to stand next to Bella as she stated "Edward has been ringing here none stop, the wolves are patroling the boundary line, he keeps trying to get through to get to you."

"I better call him back" Bella stated, as she wiped some tears that had leaked out of her eyes. Looking around she noticed that they were alone, frowning she asked "where is everyone?"

Emily smiled slightly "Paul is out on the back porch, no doubt acting as messenger, Sam is hopefully at his mother's house, not hovering around here, and Seth has gone to finish running errands for Sue" walking into the kitchen Emily pulled a plate from the oven

"Did I cause you and Sam to argue Emily?" Bella asked

Emily shook her head "no more then we normally do, you lot just don't see it, we argue at night, or through the day when the pack isn't around" placing a huge plate of bacon and eggs in front of Bella at the bench.

"Oh" Bella stated, as she climbed up on to the bench stool, "I didn't think of that, i just thought you guys were always happy", picking up a fork full of eggs she moaned at the taste, shovelling another into her mouth she tried not to drool at the flavour of the eggs. "These are delicious Em, thank you"

Emily laughed "well your body had been out for 48 hours, so I figured you would need to eat, and probably sleep for the next day or so"

Bella shook her head "I will be getting married tomorrow" looking at the clock she read 12:34 "or today I guess"

Emily stared at her, as she watched Bella grab up a set of keys from the key rack and slip on a jacket she know by the way it dwarfed her it wasn't one of Emily's.

She needed to end things with Edward, she knew that the vampire side of the guest list would be there soon, she would rather do it now rather than later, when everyone else arrived in Forks.

"I'll be back" she shouted as she exited Emily's house

"Bella" Emily shouted as she rounded the kitchen bench, hot on Bella's heels "where are you going?"

Stopping at the truck's driver door, Bella smiled lightly at Emily "I have to end things, now rather than later when all the vampires descend into Forks" jumping in Bella started the truck, and peeled out of Emily's drive way.

Driving to the Forks La Push boundary line she stopped just on the La Push side, breathing deeply she exited the truck.

Tapping it lightly on the fender she hoped that she didn't just kidnap Paul or Leah's truck to end things with Edward, even if it was a nice truck she didn't really want it damaged.

Bella shivered lightly as she thought over what she was about to say.

Edward use to be hers' now she wasn't sure who was hers'

Because Edward sure as hell wasn't hers and she was never going to hope that she was his ever again.

Grabbing what little nerves she had left, Bella stepped up to the treaty line, she know instinctively that she didn't need to ring anyone, he would be there just as quickly as he had before.

She blinked once before he was standing on his side of the treaty.

Looking at him, Bella took in his features and the way he didn't seem to breath, he was made of stone, cold to touch and he wasn't meant for her.

She didn't see anything special in him, nor did she wish to as her eyes travelled over Edward.

In another blink her sparkling Edward was back, his skin seemed to shimmer, and she was back to feel plain and uninteresting.

Shaking her head she stared back at him

Edward beckoned her with his hand "aren't you coming love, I think I've left you in La Push long enough, and we both know Alice will freak once she realised we are seeing each other on the night before we marry"

"The weddings off" Bella stated, she had no reason to be polite and well mannered; she couldn't feel one bone in her body that wasn't being affected by his presence.

The way her heart picked up now was not from love it was from fright.

She was generally scared of Edward and what he could do for the first time since she had known him; she was scared of how he would react.

Taking a step back, she stepped further away from the treaty line.

Edward laugh lightly "very funny love" doing a becoming motion with his hand he continued "now you must come, we wouldn't want to look dreadful for your wedding"

"We are not getting married" Bella stated

Edward frowned "Bella" he questioned "is this to do with Jacob" he cocked his head as he listened "or the other wolf?"

"What other wolf?" Bella asked

Edward smiled at her "there is no other wolf"

Frowning to herself Bella stated "what other wolf?"

"Bella" Edward chastised like she was a naughty child "I'll explain on the way to the house, the family are all very worried about you"

"I'm not going anywhere with you" Bella stated "I sure as hell am not going anywhere near a house full of vampires, after I called off the wedding to the golden son"

"You will be one of us shortly Bella, as we are marrying tomorrow"

"We are not getting married" Bella shouted "and I will never become a vampire, I'll kill myself first"

"Love" Edward patronised "I don't know what you have been informed, but we love each other, and if you wish to stay human then I am ok with this"

"Of course I'll be staying human" Bella snapped "and I sure as hell won't be with you ever, you disgust me"

Edward seemed shocked for a second as he stated "what happened in the last few days to change your mind?"

"I realised that I am better off without you, that I want to grow old, and have grandchildren one day, I don't want to become a vampire" she stated, her voice rising in volume with each thing she listed.

"We could still have grandchildren Bella and you can still grow old"

The realisation that Edward would have on purpose gotten her pregnant on their honey moon turned Bella's stomach.

He was planning it all this time.

And she would have acted like it was something she wanted with him, so that he stayed with her, because on some level she would have loved the idea of having a child with Edward.

"I don't want that with you" she stated as calmly as she could "I don't want anything from you from now on"

"Bella" Edward whined "is this to do with Jacob?"

"No" Bella stated "no, this is to do with me, and the fact that I finally realised that I was making a mistake"

A phone ringing in Edward's pocket startled them both out of there steering contest.

"That'll be Alice telling you that I have made up my mind" Bella stated sadly as she walked away.

Jumping into the truck, she fiddled with the keys in the ignition as she turned them; reversing the truck a little she swung it around and headed back to Emily's.

Pulling up into Emily's drive way, she smiled slightly as she noticed Sue Clearwater's car.

Stepping out she shoved her hands into the jacket that belonged to one of the pack before walking up the stairs on the house.

Pausing in the doorway, she took in the sight of old Quil, Sue Clearwater and Emily sitting at the table.

Walking over she sat down at the table, looking over at the clock she frowned as she read four.

She had been screaming at Edward for three hours.

"Did your dream walk go well child?" Old Quil asked

Bella shook her head "no, it wasn't what was expected" pausing she asked "Did you know I would be out so long, I mean it was only meant to be 24 hours?"

"Everyone is different; I believe you had the dream walk that entitled the vampire"

Bella nodded "yes"

"Interesting" Old Quil stated as he looked at Bella "I have come to do the other bottle, shall you like to rest before hand"

"I'll show you the guest room Bella" Emily stated as she stood up from the table

"no" Bella stated "I'd like to do the next dream walk" looking at Emily Bella made sure she addressed the older woman as she said "I need to know what is to happen next, I need to know that me ending things with Edward was the right path"

Emily gasped "you dreamt that you ended the whole reservation, how can you think that Edward was the right path?"

Bella stared at the table as she stated "the Volturi are going to come here anyway, I need to know wither everyone is safe from me, or if everyone is going to die because of my stupidity"

"Very well" Old Quil stated as he rose from the table "I feel like a walk in the woods is what's best for us, don't you Bella"

Bella nodded, as she let Old Quil grip her forearm, with the other she grabbed the mesh bat that he had on the back of the chair and the wooden box.

Walking away from Emily's kitchen, she lead Old Quil down the steps and out through the front yard.

Pausing she allowed him to lead her through the forest, she could tell by the smell that she was heading towards the beach, watching the path in front of her through the dim light she didn't notice the big grey wolf in front of them, until Old Quil poked it with his stick

"Paul, you better be moving on now, it aint your time to be stopping nothing"

Bella was surprise when the wolf growled at the old man, she thought that he would of backed down but she could see now that he wasn't about to, instead he took a step closer.

As a resound whack was heard, Bella giggled lightly as she watched Old Quil whack Paul between the eyes with his cane, before guiding Bella around the stunned werewolf.

"Come along" he called as he led Bella through the forest.

Half an hour of walking later, Bella knew that they at least had two wolves on either side of them, and that the white slip Emily had lent her the other day, was ripped at the bottom and had mud encased on it.

As they stopped at a clearing at the edge of the cliffs, Bella felt the breeze brush through her hair, carrying the salt from the ocean across her skin.

"Stand in the circle my dear" Old Quil stated as he patted her gently on the hand.

Looking around Bella took in the sight of a fire burning brightly a circle big enough for her to lay down in was encasing the fire, she noticed around the circle there was what smelt to be lavender and sage with rose petals, lifting the hem of her dress she knew not to ruin the herbs and petals that surrounded it.

Biting on her lip she stepped over it, she instantly felt tiredness invade her senses, sinking to her knees; she grabbed one of the two bottles that were beside her.

As Old Quil started to chant, she noticed the huge rust coloured wolf and the grey wolf standing on either side of the circle, looking ahead she smiled at the chocolate wolf in front of her.

Raising the second bottle to her lips she downed it.

Closing her eyes she felt an uneasy feeling set into her stomach.

* * *

**Yet again I am sorry for the long A/N I would like to say that this story is about 8 chapters long, and as my beta is busy I will just be posting this story as I edit the chapter's myself so it should all be up by the end of this month. also there is an amazing author wendy1969 she mostly writes jasper/bella stories but I encourage everyone to go read her stories they are amazing, and she also writes amazing sex scenes *giggles lightly.* (but i believe she might be taking some of her stories down or the site is, so i really encourage you to go read them before they go.)**

**thank you all for reading/reviewing/following =D my stories, and i look forward to read all reviews, and doing a happy dance around my lounge room for every alert I get. **

**thank you very much **

**lily.**


	5. Chapter 5 Personal Sun

**Hi All**

**so here is chapter 5, I will just warn you that Jacob isnt the nicest person in the world in this chapter, I tended to not write very nice Jacob's but I promise his only like this for this chapter. **

**all spelling and grammer are all mine, as my Beta has not over looked this story yet. **

**anyway...**

* * *

Chapter Five Personal Sun

Bella felt like she had ran a marathon.

As she snuggled into the comforter that was on the bed, she didn't want to get up.

She really didn't want to know what this life had in store for her she would rather sleep this one through.

Feeling a strong muscular body pressed against her.

She snuggled back into his warmth.

As he turned away from her, she frowned lightly.

"I'll get the kids"

Hearing the voice of her personal sun, Bella shot up in bed.

This one was about her life with Jacob, she realised, a slight smile tugging at her lips slightly.

Watching as he walked across what was obviously their bedroom, she watched as he walked out of the door without even spearing her a glance, his modest pj pants hanging up to his slightly rounding stomach, she noticed that none of the muscles he was proud of were evident and he slouched out of the room, like getting up every morning was a horrible thing.

Frowning Bella looked around their room, she noticed that there was no pictures on the walls, if anything there room seemed to be bare of anything personal hanging up, she supposed that there would be photos in the lounge room of their family.

He had said kids as in more than one.

Having more than one kid made her smile, as she tried to picture if they had her nose and jacob's eyes.

"Are you going to get up and make breakfast, or do I have to do everything this morning"

Bella frowned at Jacob attitude as he poked his head around the door.

"Have you forgotten?" Jacob demand "to busy screwing my friends to remember that it's Kaya's birthday"

Bella gasped at the accusations, scrambling out of the bed she went to demand to know what the hell he was talking about, but by the time she had gotten out of the bed, he was already down the hallway.

Looking at herself in the mirror she frowned at her reflection.

She did not seem happy at all, the big bags under her eyes, the grey that was streaked through her chestnut curls and the weight she had lost were an indicator that she was either sick, or she was unhappy.

Locking eyes with her reflection she wanted to know what she had done to be so unhappy married to her personal sun.

What had she done to Jacob to make him hate her?

What had she done in this life to feel so old?

With shaking hands she noticed a calendar on the dresser, Kaya's birthday circled in red, looking for the year she realised with a jolt that she was only 27.

She looked to be in her forties.

Breathing deeply she grasped at the tingling in the back of her mind pulling it to the front she concentrated on the memories it brought forth.

_She watched as she kissed Jacob as she ended things with Edward, his hands running along her body as he promised that he was gonig to worship her, make her happy and loved._

_Her and Emily arguing that this indeed was what she had wanted, the sound of the flywire door slamming shut as she left Emily's in tears._

_Waking up in the middle of the night to rocks being thrown at her window, welcoming Jacob into her bed, as Charlie sleep next door. _

_Smouldering kisses, whispered promises and nervous fumbling, leading to a painful first time for Bella in Jacob's shed._

_Making love on the beach after a pack bonfire, the hollers and shouts of the pack as Jacob's body pounding into her fragile centre, his giant hands leaving bruises on her delicate hips. _

_A positive pregnancy test._

_The rain as it pelted down on her as she cried when Jacob ran away after she had announced her teen pregnancy._

_The anger of her father as he shouted at her through her bedroom door, the phones calls that followed to the Black house were just as depressing. _

_Going through the first five months of her pregnancy alone, her stomach expanding to welcome the new life that they had created, Jacob's absent stung like a fresh cut to the skin._

_Her first ultrasound at the hospitals, she felt the tears as she watched the life inside of her grow, while Quil held her hand staying steadfast in his best friends place._

_A pack bonfire that she attended alone, Quil helping her across the slippery sand as she waddled through the sand, the joy she felt as Emily and Leah fawned over her baby bump._

_The crippling pain as she fall down a set of stairs._

_The lose of her child. _

_Jacob holding her tightly as he whispered his apologise over and over again into her ear, as she lay crying in the hospital bed._

_The jealousy she felt when Kim and Jared married._

_The jealousy she felt when Emily gave Birth to a son. _

_A four year anniversary spent with her crying in the bathroom over a negative pregnancy test, while Jacob shouted at her through the bathroom door. _

_The pain at learning of his infidelity with Leah. _

_Hot hands and smouldering kisses as Embry fucked her against Jacob's car in the front yard, the feeling as he tweaked her nipple and pulled her hair to expose her throat for him to suck on as they christened Jacob's new car. _

_The joy as the pregnancy test was positive. _

_The feeling of holding her beautiful baby girl with ten fingers and ten toes, looking exactly like her father, but Bella knew that Embry looked exactly like Jacob as a child._

_Kaya they had named her, with her raven hair that curled down her back and her bright brown eyes. _

_Jacob begging that it was the last time with Leah, he wanted to come back to Bella and their child, his promises and pleas as she accepted him back into her life and home._

_The pain as she suffered another miscarriage._

_The argument with Jacob about the fact that he had gotten caught screwing Leah in the longue room, while Bella was out with Kaya at Emily's, the sound of dishes being thrown sounding in her ears._

_Scratching on her back, and a bite on her inner thigh as she let Paul fuck her outside in the forest, after too much tequila, the feeling of absolution as she felt Paul move within her._

_Begging Emily to take a pregnancy test with her, both women know that this one was not Jacob's as the positive sign showed up on Bella's. _

_The joy at hold her beautiful baby girl, brushing aside soft brown curls as she lightly brush over the small child's defined cheek bones. _

_Bella named her Vendetta. _

_Arguing with Jacob over him sleeping with Leah, Helen Ateria had caught them this time fucking in the forest behind her store, the whole of La Push knew now. _

_Sweaty body, and wet sloppy kisses, broken plaster and quietly muffled moans, as Jacob took her forcibly against the wall in the hallway. _

_A positive test._

_A beautiful baby boy, that resembled his father down to his sunny smile, an exact carbon copy of Jacob Black. _

_They named him Emperium Jacob, EJ for short._

_A few years of a wonderful happy relationship, Jacob playing with the girls, and wrestling EJ on the lounge room floor._

_A plan for another baby._

_A miscarriage. _

_Walking into find Leah and Jacob screwing on the lounge room couch, shielding her daughters eyes, Bella lead them out of the house, her heart breaking. _

_A ruined relationship with Jacob and her affair with Paul started._

_Paul taking Kaya to ballet in Forks, the looks and gossip as they wandered if she was his._

_Quil and Embry trying to teach EJ how to play basketball, his little hands unable to grab the soft ball they had brought with them._

_Paul begging Bella to leave Jacob and be with him._

_Bella and Jacob arguing over it last night, the pain in her chest as she realised her daughters were awake and could hear everything that her and Jacob said._

Raising from the seat she was sitting on, Bella could not believe what she had done.

What Jacob had done.

The pain at losing her babies had caused tears to leak down her cheeks as she readied herself for the day, she had a sweet beautiful girl that was depending on her to make this a wonderful birthday.

Her eldest child was 6 already.

Bella felt old, and used up, like this life had sucked the life out of her.

Walking out of her bedroom she noticed yet again that there were no photos in the hallway, walking into the lounge room she noticed a small family portrait in the corner on a side table.

The house was clean, damn near clinically clean; there was no love, no warmth in this house.

It wasn't a home. Bella realised.

Between her and Jacob cheating on each other they had neglected to make this a home for their children.

Well she supposed that only one was really Jacob's the other two were his friend's.

"Mummy" a voice cried

Bella smiled slightly at the four year old as she come running down the hallway.

"Good morning" Bella whispered as she hugged the child to her chest, kissing her curls softly as she walked towards the kitchen "how about you help me make pancakes for your sister"

"choc chip" Vendetta cried as she wiggled slightly.

Smiling Bella put her on a stool that was pulled up to the bench, before turning to get all the ingredients for Pancakes.

As a beautiful Raven haired beauty walked out of the hallway and into the kitchen, Bella smiled at her eldest "happy birthday sweetheart"

"Morning" she mumbled as she looked around the kitchen "where is Paul?"

A growl from the other end of the house had both the girls jumping in fright

"I'm sure the pack will be here later" Bella stated as she started making pan cakes

Both the girls sat in silence as they watched Bella flipping pan cakes, and adding them to a plate.

It seemed to Bella that her girls were aware of the solemn mood this morning.

She remembered that she had given Jacob that day with the kids before he was to leave.

She was thankful that they weren't married, which made her frown slightly, Jacob should of known that she would have married him, she wandered if he just didn't want to marry her, or wither he channelled some of her negativities to marriage from when she was younger.

She wandered if she would be able to fix this Bella's life, or if it was long gone.

Serving the pan cakes to the girls she walked down the hallway she was wandering what Jacob an EJ were doing.

Noticing that Jacob an EJ were both still on EJ's bed trying to get him dressed she knocked on the bedroom door.

A squeal and a shout of "muma" made Bella smile

Her son was gorgeous, even when he was arguing with his father to get his shoes on, and his shirt buttoned.

Jacob looked at me over his shoulder

Smiling at him Bella asked "would you like me to do that?"

Jacob stood up and brushed past him "sure, I gotta head off to work anyway"

Bella frowned "its Kaya's birthday, I thought you would have it off"

"I have bills to pay remember Bella" Jacob walked away.

The silent message of she isn't even mine why bother slapped her in the face.

Bending down she finished getting her son dressed, scooping up the two year old and walked down to the kitchen putting him in his chair she got him a pancake cutting it up, she decided that she would enjoy her day with her small family.

She knew that she was due to see Emily today; they were having a party for Kaya at Sam an Emily's house.

Emily had two boys ten and eight; she was pregnant with a third child as well.

Kim had a little girl nine and three boys eight, six and one.

She was glad that she was still talking to Kim an Emily in this life, that at least she hadn't killed anyone in this life like she had with Edward.

"Hey honey" a voice purred in her ear as warm arms encased her around the waist, a gently kiss to the side of her neck and a gentle patting on her stomach followed by "how are you this morning, any sickness?"

Holy Cow

She was pregnant again, to another wolf.

She was a whore in this scenario of her life, that would be Three wolves she had slept with a gotten pregnant to.

"How's the birthday girl" Paul shouted as he bound across the kitchen scooping Kaya out of her chair, and throwing her lightly in the air.

Kaya squealed as she was sat back on to the chair "Paul, put me down mummy made her special pancakes for breakfast"

"And there yummy" Vandetta added

Reaching across Paul tickled Vandette lightly as he sat at the table, pulling a face at EJ as he went. "Can mummy give me a pancake?" Paul asked his puppy eye coming out to play on her.

Smiling Bella put a plate in front of him with two pancakes on it.

Sitting at the table, she drank a cup of black tea and ate with her small family.

Why did she feel more at home with Paul, then she did in this life with Jacob.

As Bella blinked she realised that she wasn't in her cheer filled kitchen listening to Paul interact with her kids.

No instead she found herself in the exact same kitchen as she once was before; filling the tingling sensation she pulled it to the front of her mind.

_It had been six years, she was now 33._

_Her and Jacob had decided to give it another try. _

_Repeatedly._

_He continued to sleep with Leah._

_She had ended things with Paul._

_They had a son James, though Jacob swears it's his, she remembered crying as she held the small child to her breast. _

_Kaya was in high school, Vandette in grade 4 EJ was in grade 2 and her little James had just started school today._

_Paul had let the wolf over take him and no one had heard from him in five years, she suspected that he was in Canada somewhere._

_Her and Emily no longer talked._

_Her and Leah did nothing but bite each other's heads off_

_Her father had died_

_Billy had died._

_She had started working at the council hall documents the growth on the reservation._

She had accomplished nothing.

Wiping at imaginary tears she wandered what Jacob was doing now.

Looking at the clock she realised that he would be out in the garage, she packed him a lunch and headed towards where he worked.

Pulling up in her car, Bella smiled at the garage that Jacob himself had built

At least he got what he wanted in this life she mused.

Jumping from the car she rounder the corner of the garage for the life of her she was not prepared to actually witness Leah and Jacob in person.

There was only so much a memory can deliver but as she watched Jacob pull out of Leah, kissing her belly and stating "at least this one is mine" she felt her heart crack.

"Two" Leah whispered "we are having twins" cupping his cheek she stated "you need to leave Bella now Jake, I can't raise two babies on my own, they will need you"

"I'll leave her, I just don't know how to break it to her, I mean we are trying again to make our relationship work, she fucked over her imprint for me and I went and screwed you"

"Is that all we are?" Leah asked

"No" Jacob cried "I love you"

"Then end it with her" Leah stated as she pulled up her pants "move in with me and we will raise these kids as a proper family"

As Jacob said Ok, Bella felt her world start to go black around the edges.

She had given up her own imprint for Jacob Black to have him choose another woman in the end.

Closing her eyes she willed herself to leave this time, she didn't want to know how anything else had turned out.

She couldn't handle knowing that in this life she was nothing but a lying, cheating whore that had four children to three different fathers, she was in a relationship that was going nowhere. She had even given up her imprint for Jacob, just for him to choose another.

Feeling tears slip down her cheeks she wandered if she was even meant to have a happily ever after.

A shout of her name from Jacob's mouth was the last thing she heard as darkness swallowed her.

* * *

**hope you all liked this chapter. **

**thanks for reading and review**

**lily.**


	6. Chapter 6 Breaking his heart

**Hi all**

**So here is chapter six, which means there is only two more chapters after this to end this story.**

**I hope you like it...**

Chapter Six Breaking his heart

Bella sobbed lightly as she lay on the damp grass near the edge of the cliff, with a shaky hand she tried to comprehend what exactly had happened.

Wiping at her eyes she sat up, she felt the loss of her children keenly as she lay there, she wanted so badly to hold them again, kiss their foreheads and help them with difficult math problems.

She would choice Jacob if it meant she could have her children around her.

She knew that she couldn't make that choose, she couldn't handle being second fiddle to Leah, even if she got to have children.

She felt as she watched the sun rise that this was going to be a new beginning, she felt at peace within herself for the first time in a long time.

Biting at her lip she looked around for Old Quil, smiling lightly at him she stated "I think I know where my life will end up with Jacob"

"Do you?" Old Quil asked, his boney fingers wrapping around his cane as he surveyed her, his eyes piercing into her soul with his gaze.

Bella nodded "you knew he was destined for Leah didn't you, it's what this showed me?" she asked uncertainty staining her voice, as she looked at him

Old Quil nodded "I know exactly who my wolves are for, who their souls are entwined with"

"Then why no imprint?" Bella asked licking her dry lips "wouldn't it make it easier on them both if there was an imprint" she paused "easier on people who fall for either of them"

"Alpha pairing" Old Quil stated "every wolf pairs off differently, some get to choice their own paths"

"Who?" Bella asked

Old Quil chuckled lightly "you are very eager now to learn aren't you."

Bella knew that, that was not a question, it was a statement, waiting for him to continue his line of thought she sat silently fiddling with the edge of the jacket she wore, inhaling it she realised that she had been wearing Paul's jacket all day and she hadn't taken it off once.

She vaguely wandered if he would want it back after she had probably sweated enough to last her a life time in the last 24 hours of her life, bringing the soft fabric to her nose she inhaled his scent.

She could still remember the way his arms felt wrapped around her in her past dream walk, she hoped that she would be able to feel his arms around her again, to feel his lips against hers.

"You have missed a further 24 hours, it seems that you learnt your lesson quickly this time around" Old Quil stated as he tapped his stick on the ground "did you learn anything from this experience?"

Bella pulled away from the jacket to eye the odd old man in front of her "yes I learnt it quick, me and Jacob aren't destined, Leah and he is, but why did it take so long for them to be together, was it because of me?"

"Wolves are different" Old Quil stated as he shuffled to his feet, walking towards the protective circle. "Now I suggest that you come with me and have some breakfast, before we begin your last walk"

Bella bit her lip as she eyed the wooden box; her fingers itched to return to the dream world, even to just touch her children, her four beautiful children.

She had realised within the last few days she wanted many children, and within the last life she had had four, she knew even though she had created them with three different wolves, each of her child were technically half siblings all bar vendetta and James that were full siblings.

She knew that EJ and James would be awake right now in her other life, they would be harassing each other and jumping on her bed.

She wandered if Jacob had left yet, if when he left he took the kids with him, or was she left to raise them on her own, while he ran off with Leah.

"Are you able to see what happened in the last life I left, did I ever become happy?" Bella asked as she dusted dirt off her knees.

Old Quil frowned before stating "you leave and move to phoenix to your mother's taking all four children with you and the one in your belly." He paused as he searched her face "all five of your children phased, only two of them were the colour of Jacob's wolf"

"And?" she asked, as she felt apprehension rise into her stomach, making it twist with nerves.

"The children returned to Forks after your eldest daughter phased, she imprinted on Collin, they had two children. Your other four stayed single."

"What about me, what happened when they returned to Forks?" Bella asked

"You were killed child" Old Quil stated "your death triggered the change"

"By who?" Bella whispered

"Edward Cullen" Old Quil stated

Bella felt her heart break at the thought of her children growing up without her, she was close to her eldest two, and they did everything together, she still remembered teaching EJ to paint and James to tie his shoes.

She would miss them, miss them more then she realised as she felt there absence in this world.

"Come child" Old Quil extended his hand "we need to go, we have many things to discuss with the pack"

"I need to set Jacob straight" Bella stated as she brushed the dirt from her knees "I need to tell him that there is no us" grabbing the last bottle she placed it in her pocket, grabbing the wooden box she held it in her hands.

She would find a use for the box that she knew old Quil would have had to have carved for her, running her finger over a flower carving she smiled slightly.

She wasn't going to let either the vial or the box out of her sight; she needed to know what her happily ever after was.

And she knew that it was within this bottle.

As she knew her future obviously revolved around Paul Lahote, she could recall in both lives how Paul had been lost without her, one to insanity, the other to the wolf.

She didn't want to know why he hadn't informed her of the imprint, she wanted to know how there life planned out, if she ever got her happily ever after.

Helping Old Quil through the bush, she laughed lightly as she saw the rabbit parked on a dirt track.

She was going to break his heart in two and here he was being a gentleman.

Clicking his tongue Old Quil stated "I sand no interference with the dream quest and he brings a car"

"We are walking" Bella stated she felt that she needed to walk to Emily's house to end things with Jacob, somewhere inside her knew she couldn't take the car, she needed to feel the earth under her feet.

Old Quil nodded "it appears that we are" eyeing her he asked "do you feel a sensation to head towards a place?"

Bella nodded "Emily's place"

"Then go" Old Quil shouted as he dropped her arm, pushing her lightly "go you silly girl, make things right"

Smiling at him Bella kissed his cheek lightly "I'll send Quil to help you out of here" she stated, taking off at a run, she was thankful that there was no sharp stones or sticks under her feet as she ran towards Emily's house.

Her blood pounding in her ears as the bushes brushed passed her made her feel in control, she felt like she was able to choose her own fate.

She supposed in a way she was able to.

She had seen two of her choices and she knew within her heart that they were not the ones for her, she knew that this third vial was it for her.

As Emily's front porch came into view she slowed to a walk, coming out of the forest she watched the pack as it mucked around the front yard.

She belonged here, she knew that now, she belonged with her imprint.

She just wasn't sure how it was going to work, but she knew she needed to find a way to make it.

Walking towards them she turned to Quil "you might want to go help your grandfather"

Walking into the house Bella placed the wooden box on to the counter, running her fingers along it she smiled at Emily before walking out of the house, turning to Jacob she asked "walk with me?"

Grinning cockily at Jared and Paul Jacob jumped to his feet "sure thing Bells" he stated as he looped his arms around her shoulders.

Shrugging off his arm Bella walked ahead of him slightly, making sure that they were out of hearing distance, Bella looked up at his hopeful face.

She didn't want to be the one to crush him, but she knew that she had to.

"we can't be together Jacob" Bella stated "we can only remain friends, in the future I saw with you there was nothing but pain, regret and bitter disappointment"

"Bells we can change the future" Jacob stated his smile disappearing as he stood in front of her.

"No" Bella urged wrapping her arms around herself to prevent herself from reaching out and touching him, she needed to be strong "we tried repeatedly and you always went back to the person you were sleeping with"

"I promise Bells that I won't cheat on you" Jacob stated, his hand reaching out to touch her

Bella snorted, moving away from his reaching hands "you cheating was the first thing that went wrong, and it wasn't the last thing either. I had five kids in the end"

"Wow" Jacob said a smile on his face "we had five kids"

"No, I had five; you only had two to me that survived"

"You cheated on me?" Jacob asked his face morphing once again into a scowl as he eyed her with disgust

"Not as much as you did to me" sighing Bella touched his arm lightly "you are destined to be with someone great, well as great as she can be" kissing him lightly on the cheek she walked away from him "I'm sorry Jacob, but she's not me"

Walking back towards Emily she didn't need to be a genius to know that Jacob had gone wolf, but the pained howl called to her soul.

She had hurt Jacob yet again.

Walking over to Jared and Paul, she noticed Old Quil standing with Quil; he eyed her before saying "the other one is safe for you to take anywhere you deem right, no fire is needed to guide your soul back to this world."

Bella frowned before nodding, breathing deeply, she clutched the bottle in her hands; she needed to find where her future would lead.

Sighing Bella eyed each wolf, she tried to recall in each life which one she had gravitated towards, she knew it was Paul, but she felt the nagging doubt rise within her.

Licking her lips Bella pushed that thought away, she would not think of it until later, after she had drank the other bottle.

As she accepted the plate of food Emily handed her, Bella sat on the front step and watched the pack horse around.

She could hear Emily and Kim in the kitchen.

Old Quil sat beside her on the step; she could feel him looking at her.

She felt at home, she just wasn't sure how to act around her soul mate, that hadn't told her of the imprint, who had hidden it from her.

Was he trying to protect her?

Did he not want her?

Finishing the plate of food in front of her, Bella placed the plate on the step before her.

She watched as Paul wrestled with Embry and Quil in wolf form while Sam and Jared talked by the forest, Seth Brady and Collin were all out on patrol, she wandered when it was time to swap them around.

She felt at peace here, she felt as if she belonged, smiling slightly she twirled the bottle in her hands before rising from the step.

Smiling at Old Quil she headed into the house, waving at Kim lightly she address Emily.

"Can I use your spear bedroom?" indicating the bottle in her hand

Emily nodded, leading Bella up the stairs and into the bedroom.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Emily asked

"This is the one" Bella stated, as she sat on the bed "see you soon" Bella stated as she drunk the bottle with one gulp.

"Good luck" Emily whispered

As drowsiness tugged at her, Bella closed her eyes.

**So...**

**Thanks for reading/reviewing/following ;-D**

**Lily. **


	7. Chapter 7 My future

**Hi all **

**So I had just finished reading all the reviews for the last chapter and as I started to reply to them all, my loving idiot of a partner who was looking over my shoulder at the time just said since they all want another chapter just post it, and come to bed...so...chapter seven is here, I hope you love reading this as much as I loved writing this one, and I look forward to reading all your reviews for this chapter.**

Chapter Seven My Future

Bella felt a warm sensation overcome her, she felt like she was floating through the air, as if she weighted nothing

With a stretch, Bella opened her eyes.

The warm feeling was spreading she realised as she felt a strong muscular hand between her legs.

With a moan Bella spread her legs just that further bit open allowing a muscular thigh to slip in between hers.

These hands felt familiar, like they had touched her before.

Giving up on guessing who was behind her she gave into the sensations of him pushing her over the edge with just his fingers.

A moan tore from her throat as she came down from her high

"shh you don't want to wake the boys do you?"

At the voice Bella's eyes flew open.

Paul Lahote was behind her, doing sinful things with his hands to her.

"No" she whispered back, allowing a grin to tug at her lips.

Her guess had been right in the end, her imprint was Paul.

"Good" Paul chuckled as he pushed himself inside her, groaning he pulled her flash against his chest "we are never going three days without sex again" he muttered

Bella laughed breathlessly, before groaning as his hand snuck around to play with her little nub.

"Fuck" she cursed as he moved within her.

She was still a virgin in the real world, but if sex was like this she couldn't wait to experience it for real later on with Paul.

She felt as if they had done this thousands of times, she supposed in the life where she choose Jacob that they had in fact done it a thousand times.

But this, this felt as if her soul was connecting with his, that even if she was to return to her life now then she would have accomplished a million great things in just this instant.

As stars exploded behind her eyes she grasped his hand that was between her legs, as she snuck it down, Bella realised as her hand travelled down that she was pregnant.

Her stomach was swollen with child, the child moved and wiggled within her as she come down from her orgasm.

Rolling over with some difficulty Bella kissed Paul lightly.

Running his fingers through her hair Paul stated "you're not my Bella are you?"

"With wide eyes Bella pulled back lightly "what do you mean?"

"well for starters, my Bella would never have been quite" Paul sniffed her lightly "and it felt like our souls reconnected like they did the first time we made love" pulling Bella back to his chest Paul continued "plus she told me this is the day that she saw, so I know what I have to do now to ensure that you make this line come true" running his fingers through her hair he stated "I love you, or I will love you very soon in the real world"

"Is it easy for us?" Bella asked as she snuggled into his chest "we don't have any problems do we?"

Paul sighed "to begin with there is problems, but not now"

"How long is now?"

Paul shrugged "we've been married for four years together for five, the first year of our relationship there was problems but there normal problems, it was sort of later that the super natural ones started"

"Yeah" Bella stated as she snuggled further into him "you said boys?" she asked "how many boys?"

"We have three" he stated, his hand running down to cup her belly "we find out the sex in a few days of this one"

"How many did we plan on having?" Bella asked

Paul chuckled "as much as you want"

Bella smiled "six" she stated "I always wanted six children"

Paul smiled kissing her head "I know" brushing her hair from her face he stated "we better get some sleep its torren's birthday tomorrow"

"Torren?" Bella asked

"Our second son" Paul stated "his four"

Biting her lip Bella asked "why did you not tell me of the imprint"

Paul sighed as he ran a hand through his hair "you have to understand, that I was young, and stupid, I wanted you to be happy, and at the time I though that you were better off with the leach, it wasn't until i saw how stressed and sick you were that i realised i might have been mistaken" kissing her lightly he continued "you have to let my younger self explain this to you more."

"ok" Bella whispered as she closed her eyes letting sleep tug at her subconscious, memories floating to the front of her mind, she would deal with the younger Paul when she got back to the past.

Linking hands with Paul at Emily's table, the feel of his rough hands cupping her smaller one for the first time.

The feeling as his chapped lips brushed against hers, as the rough wood of Sam's house dug into her back lightly, as a kiss was stolen.

Jacob and Paul tearing at each other in wolf form, the sound of powerful jaws snapping, and growls sounding, as Bella sat crying on the steps.

There first time in a tent in the middle of the winter months, gentle kisses and whispered apologies as he broke through her maiden hood, the showers of kisses as he showed her how he felt about her.

The Volturi sending their first guards, the feel of her heart pounding in fright as Paul left in the middle of the night.

The Pack destroying them.

Sex in Emily and Sam's shower, while the pack was down stairs in the lounge room, tears leaking from both their eyes as they realised that both of them were safe from harms way.

Bella helping Quil break his imprint.

A positive pregnancy test

The second wave of the Volturi.

The Cullen's joining with the pack to destroy them.

A beautiful house Paul built with his own two hands, being carried over the threshold and placed on the kitchen bench, where Paul showed her his mouth was better used for something else.

A beautiful baby boy, they called him James.

A marriage on the beach of second beach, a white flowing sun dress and bare feet as they clasped hands as man and wife.

An argument, Bella driving away, the feeling of her heart breaking as she wished for Paul to listen to her

The feeling, as the car spun out of control, dodging the human figure that stood in the middle of the road, the smell of the hospital as she was taken by ambulance.

Make up sex in the car on the way to the Reservation, Paul's hard thrusts as the steering wheel dug into her back.

A positive pregnancy test.

A fight with Sam, ending with Paul having to have a blood transfusion

Finding out that Embry is indeed Paul's brother

James first words, being put on bed rest for the remainder of her pregnancy.

The third wave of the Volturi.

The pain as Jane snapped her arm

The pray she sent to taha aki to let her child live.

The pain as Jane dragged a nail down her arm.

The fire as it lapped up her ruined shirt, burning her shoulder and half her arm.

Carlisle delivering Torren at the mansion.

Three months of the pack hovering,

A completed teaching and literacy degree, a handyman store opening, as well as a garage and a bakery.

A job at the reservation high school teaching literacy and English to the higher levels.

The birth of Emily's second child

A positive pregnancy test.

Quil and Angela's first child

An extension on to the house

A hospital trip to have a marble removed from James' nose

A trip to the Cullen's to have a boulder removed from Quil's nose

Maternity leave.

A beautiful baby boy, called Charlie CJ for short

Late night feeds.

A hospital trip for CJ

Snuggling up on the couch for a nap, waking up with all three of her boys in her arms, and a strong muscular arm wrapped around her waist.

The final wave of the Volturi

The boys going to Florida to their nana Renee's with their grandpa Billy and grandpa Charlie

The pack decimating the Volturi with the Cullen's help

Sex in the hallway, the wolf demanding the attention of his mate

Hugging her boys as they got off the plane with Charlie and Billy

Jacob and Leah announcing their engagement

A positive pregnancy test.

Blaming Paul for his super wolf genes, and demands that he get the snip.

A family breakfast with all the pack.

A beautiful baby girl, they called her Marie after Old Quil's late wife.

Smiling Bella turned to find the bed empty, frowning she looked around the room.

It wasn't like anything she had ever imagined, now in the light of the day she could clearly see a lot of pictures on her bedroom walls, there was pictures of her and her family through all walks of their lives, she could see pictures of her three boys growing into men, her daughter alongside them and another little boy and girl, looking at them all she know that they were all hers and Pauls.

There was a photo of her and Paul on their wedding day, along with Torren and a beautiful blonde haired blue eyed girl on theirs, as well as James marrying someone that looked like a mixture of Sam and Emily, in another there was her eldest daughter getting married to a navy officer.

Smiling Bella rose slowly from the bed, approaching the mirror she ran her fingers along the aging picture of herself, the wrinkles and the shock of grey hair, the laugh lines and the crow feet at the side of her eyes made her realise that she had aged, and she had had a happy life this time around.

"60 years of marriage"

Bella turned to smile at an ageing Paul, his hair was balding in placing, and grey in others, his arms weren't as muscularly as she remembered them being, and he had a slightly rounding to his belly as he stood in the doorway.

Smiling at him Bella reached out and linked her hand with his, tugging her to him lightly as they looked at the photos on the wall "they are all so happy" Bella stated, turning to stare at Paul she kissed him lightly "were we always this happy? Where are all the kids now? Do we have grandchildren?"

Paul shook his head at all her questioning "yes we are happy now, we went through a patch a few years back, all the kids should be here in a few hours, it's our normal Sunday meal together, and we have plenty of grandchildren, some great grand children even, at the minute we have three great grand children living with us, and yes we still have sex on a regular basis"

Ignoring the sex comment Bella asked "Who's living with us?"

"Jamie's children live with us" Paul stated, as he tapped the picture of the man's photo that she hadn't known, standing alongside him was a boy that was exactly like him in looks.

"Will I get to meet his wife" looking around Bella stated "I don't see a wedding photo of his, who's boy is he?"

Paul snorted lightly "most of them are all out in the longue room with all the other photos, that or in the hall, and his Connor's youngest boy"

"You're avoiding the question Paul" Bella stated "where's Jamie?"

"He dies Bell" Paul stated "three years ago, Connor and Elizabeth were that upset they couldn't take care of the kids, so you took all three of them"

"And his wife?" Bella asked as her eyes were drawn to a recent photo of her and Paul, two young girls and a four year old boy sat at their feet, the girls looked to be about nine and six in the photo, they both had Bella's curls on their head where as the boy was a spitting image of his great grandfather.

"She was his imprint" Paul stated "she didn't want anything to do with his children when the imprint cords snapped; she ran away we haven't heard from her since"

Bella nodded, snuggling into Paul's chest, she felt the sorrow at losing a grandson, she wandered how their own son was handling losing his son.

"Come on baby" Paul said "Annabeth and Destiny will be up soon, Jay is over at Torren's house already"

Nodding Bella walked out of the room, and started to prepare pancakes for her great granddaughters.

Looking into the lounge from the kitchen she could see that there little cottage had been extend a lot over the years.

She know from memory it was at least eight bedrooms, with a huge dining room as well as a lounge, the only thing that didn't seem to change around here was the clutter and the hominess feeling.

"Morning nana" a eight year old girl chirped as she walked over and hugged Bella, before going to sit on Paul's bent knee at the table

Paul grunted lightly at the impact "you're getting a bit heavy there Destiny" chuckling lightly Paul ruffled her hair "how'd you sleep last night?"

"Good grand dad" she chirped as she sat in silence watching Bella make pancakes.

"And where is your sister, normally Annabeth is up before you?" Paul added

Destiny shrugged "I don't know"

Pushing her off his knee lightly, Paul placed both palms on the table and rose from the chair "well then we had better go wake her up then hadn't we"

Bella smiled at them watching Paul lead his granddaughter through there large house.

Turning back Bella turned the pancakes in the pan, watching them cook before grabbing more batter.

Arms linking around her middle had Bella smiling, leaning back into Paul she welcomed his still warm body.

"I love you Bells" Paul stated

"I love you to" Bella replied as she kissed Paul lightly on the lips.

As the day gradually progressed Bella learnt that she had six amazing children, only Stacy there second daughter was still single, the others were all still happily married.

Only three of her children had phased James Maris and Connor, still to this day they weren't sure why only three of them phased, but they were in the current pack with nine other wolves from their generation, only Marie and Connor had stopped phasing. James being the Beta of the pack had yet to give it up.

She also learnt that her husband phased occasionally to run with his son, his grandsons and one of his great granddaughters.

Annabeth was the youngest wolf in their family, and once a month Paul and her went for a run, Paul's wolf was slow and showed his age just as much as the human side of Paul did.

She learnt that they had 17 grand children, and a few tag alongs that were friends of their grand children that hang around. There first grandchild Mathew was exactly like Paul he even ignored his imprint Jacob and Leah's last daughter Cindy for months until finally he caved.

They gave Paul and Bella there first great grandchild as well as their second and fourth.

They had ten great grand children and another two on the way.

Bella watched Emilia Maria's oldest daughter's child, lounge on their comfortable couch her huge belly proudly on display as her partner Andrew hovered close by, waiting for a demand that he could fulfil.

Smiling Bella closed her eyes and breathed in the scents that were her family.

For the first time in a long time she was at peace within herself.

She knew what she had to do to make this occur.

She wanted this reality to occur, she could see now that it was meant to be, and even if there wasn't such a thing as Imprinting or vampires and werewolves she know that she would of eventually been with Paul.

Feeling herself slip out of this reality, she locked eyes with Paul, before smiling at him.

She would meet him in the past, so they could make this there future.

**One more chapter and its all over... I'll try to post the next chapter tonight after I have finished writing chapter 27 for life always turning, if not it will be up in a few days. **

**Thanks for reading/reviewing/following, and supporting my story.**

**Lily**


	8. Chapter 8 Home at last

**The last chapter... i hope you all like it.**

Chapter Eight Home at last

Bella opened her eyes, blinking lightly at the sun that came through the window as it shone in the room, the rays catching the dust particles as they floated through the air around her.

The feeling of peace she had felt in her last life was still washing over her which made her smile brightly at the empty room.

She knew that even though her and Paul had their ups and downs, they were meant to be, she knew that with this wolf she had to go slow.

Slipping from the covers that someone had placed on her to keep her warm in the slightly chilly air that was in Emily's guest bedroom, she tip toed across the wooden floor boards and into the bathroom, starting the shower she decided that she would clean up the days worth of dirt that had accumulated on her before going to see Paul.

Scrubbing at her skin, she hummed a little tone.

Their life together had everything a full life should have in it, they had experienced pain, grief, and love, lose and births, they had experienced making a family together.

She knew that in that life she was in her eighties and she loved the fact that Paul had aged with her.

She wanted the family unit that was the Pack, and she wanted to meet every one of her babies, their babies and their babies' babies.

Giggling, Bella wrapped a towel around her, as she finished her shower, wiping at the glass of the mirror she looked at the image before her.

Running her hand over the reflection of herself, she liked that this new Bella's eyes glowed with happiness, and it was as if her skin looked full and healthy, not the sickly pale that it had looked like in the last few months.

She felt so light, she felt like she was floating, like she couldn't do a thing wrong at this very minute.

She was human.

And she was in love.

She loved Paul Lahote, and the more she remembered and stored in her mind that she had experienced on her dream walk made her love him more, she remembered the way her heart jumped in the last life, she realised it had jump in this life to.

It had jumped and twisted and fluttered as she looked at Paul, and there family, as it had jumped and twisted the day in the kitchen or when she sat beside him at Emily's kitchen table.

She had always loved Paul, she just needed to see it to believe it to be true.

Walking into her room, she slipped on her jeans and a t shirt that was laid on the bed for her to wear.

Walking down the stairs she smiled at Emily.

"So?" Emily asked a twinkle in her eye as she stared at Bella "who was it?"

Smiling brightly Bella stated "I hope you'll see soon"

Emily nodded her head turning back to the stove "so his pack then"

Bella laughed "Em" shaking her head she bumped Emily's hip "many of years in this little kitchen cooking for our wolves to come"

Emily squealed hugging Bella "oh Bella, you have to tell me which one"

Shaking her head Bella stated "nope" before turning to the big basket of potatoes in front of her.

Picking up the peeler she started to peel the potatoes, for the wolves' dinner.

Sticking her tongue out at Bella they worked in silence.

"Did you have children?" Emily asked, as she looked up from preparing some peas, the knife posed halfway in her hand

"Loads" Bella stated "we have enough to fill a house, and we were happy and old when I left"

"Old?" Emily asked, her eyes narrowing slightly "you defend old differently then I do, to you I'm probably old"

Rolling her eyes at Emily's comment Bella stated "I am in my eighty, but I was a young looking eighty that was for certain"

"Yeah?" Emily asked as she eyed Bella

"Yep, I looked to be in my sixties, so it must have something to do with being with a wolf, we must age slowly" Bella stated "i might ask Old Quil if i can read some of the journals left from the previous pack"

"We don't age while they phase" Emily stated as she went back to topping the potatoes.

Bella hummed lightly "what about when a wolf dies, will the imprint break?"

"Only if they aren't truly in love with each other"

Both Emily and Bella jumped at Sam's voice "why would you want to know that?"

Bella shrugged "just curious" she answered

Sam hummed as he kissed Emily on the cheek before sitting at the table. "So was this dream walk worth it?" he asked

"Leave her be Sam" Emily stated as she continued to cook lunch

"If it concerns my pack I have the right to know" Sam stated, his eyes zeroing in on Bella "does it have anything to do with my pack?"

Smirking at him lightly Bella stated "yep" before peeling another potato

"And?" Sam asked

Bella shrugged "what?"

"What does it have to do with my pack?" Sam asked

"Sam" Bella stated "my personal life won't hurt your pack I assure you that they will all grow old, and have families of their own one day" turning away from him Bella continued to peel more potatoes "even Quil" she added with a smile.

An hour later as the pack filled into the house, laughing and horsing around in there own fashion, Bella looked around to notice if Paul was there.

She noticed that both Sam and Emily watched her to look, to see which wolf it was.

It wasn't until she sat at the dining room table later that he slipped in filling the only spare seat in the room that was next to her.

Slipping her hand off the table and into Paul she waited for a sign that he was going to reject her.

As he enclosed her fingers with his, she smiled brightly.

Quil took it as encouragement and continued to tell the story of Jacob walking into the girl's bathroom at school.

Leaning slightly towards Paul she felt the peaceful sensation rush through her again.

This is where her future started.

This is where she was destined to be.

And this is where she was going to stay.

No amount of Vampires and problems can drag her away from her imprint and the lives that they will make together.

**So...this in the end of Destiny, I hope you all loved reading this as much as I loved writing it, I am going to at a later date write how they go along their path, but at this point in time there is only a rough chapter written, and from now on I plan on at least nearly finishing a story before posting it, that being said, I should start posting another Paul and Bella story that I had written a while ago, and finish off Life Always Turning.**

**Thank you all for your support with this story, and I hope that you all continue to read more stories. **

**Lily. **


End file.
